Esclava
by lululi
Summary: La guerra se ha perdido, ni rastros del Avatar, se lleva a un grupo de esclavos desde el Polo Sur, uno de ellos le enseñara una valiosa leccion a "su señor" -


HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, me río, me río, ¿Por qué?, porque se me ocurrió hacer un fanfic con el tema de la esclava Isaura xD, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, xD, me río, me río de lo pervertida que puedo llegar a ser, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, xD, me río, me río por que este fanfic es entero Zutara xD, MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, xD, como sea, le iba a poner M, … mejor léanlo.

Llegada a Palacio.

La guerra se había perdido, ahora se buscaban esclavos para el nuevo Imperio que nacía, el Avatar no aparecía y ahora era demasiado tarde, ya no habían esperanzas, ni para el Rey Tierra, ni para el último maestro agua en el Polo Sur, de aquella pequeña villa sacaron a tres jóvenes, dos eran hermanos y el último no era mas que un muchachito de diecisiete años, pasaría prontamente a cumplir los dieciocho, igual que el mayor de los hermanos, el menor era un chica de dieciséis años recién cumplidos, rebosante de salud y belleza. Según el sargento, eran lo únicos dignos de ser "salvados". Un grupo de niños fue llevado en otro barco de la excursión junto con algunas mujeres, nadie supo que paso con los ancianos y aquellos que no fueron llevados, como nadie sabia que ocurría en el otro barco.

Dentro, los tres jóvenes fueron puestos en jaulas, separando a la chica de los dos muchachos, la llevaron a otra habitación, cuando llego había otro grupo de chicas asustadas, pero ella mantenía la cabeza en alto.

Mientras los días pasaban, parecía que la comida se agotaba porque cada vez las raciones eran menores, allí, la joven conoció a otra chica.

-Suki, mi nombre es Suki de Kyoshi –se presento.

-Katara –la siguió ella –del Polo Sur.

-Vi donde te subieron, ahora no se que pasara con nosotras –le dijo de manera sombría –vamos rumbo a la Nación del Fuego, es lo único que todas sabemos –le advirtió melancólica.

No vio a su hermano ni a su amigo en todo el viaje, por las noches oía los pasos de los guardias, cierta noche es quedo cerca de la puerta, escuchaba que serían llevadas a un lugar, la Capital, allí… no escucho nada mas, no pudo, las voces se sentían lejanas, aunque no quería aceptarlo el miedo la invadía, pero como Pakku algún día le dijo, "Para ser maestro tienes que enfrentar tus miedos", y como algún día su hermano le enseño a los pequeños, "La cabeza en alto frente a los enemigos y amigos", supo que debía resistir las ganas de llorar, pero no sabía que le ocurría a Gran-Gran y a su "abuelo", esto la apenaba mas que el hecho de no saber a donde la llevarían, su maestro y su abuela eran muy viejos, quizás que le harían, se maldecía por no haber podido quedarse para cuidarlos.

Llegaron luego de tanto tiempo, vio como se llevaba a su hermano y a su amigo lejos, la mirada perdida del primero evito que la mirara, pero el chico le sonrió, su rostro estaba melancólico, no era el Jet que había llegado hace diez años, llevado a la fuerza por su padre, ahora parecía otro, pero algo le decía que no irían muy lejos.

Estaban en cubierta listas para bajar, las unieron en parejas, ella se quedo con Suki, a su lado habían dos niñas, las conocía, On Ji y Meng, ella estaban temerosas, no superaban los doce años, las llevarían al "sector 7", eso había dicho un hombre. A ellas (Katara y Suki) las llevaron a palacio, serían elegidas o rechazadas, dependía del humor de los príncipes, en el camino se encontraron con mas muchachas.

-Perfecto, ahora debo acompañarte ¡Por qué no me exiliaron! –decía uno de los príncipes acercándose con su hermana a las muchachas, parecían todas tener miedo, excepto un pequeño grupo de cuatro.

-Cállate, es un Imperio que domina todo el mundo ¿Dónde irías? –le dijo su hermana -¿Qué tienes para mí? –pregunto al hombre que se encontraba junto a las chicas.

-A ellas, todas en perfecto estado, mas que seguro que jamás se han enfermado, perfectas para ser esclavas –dijo el hombre algo temeroso, Katara frunció el entrecejo al escuchar esclava, el príncipe se dio cuenta de eso.

-Esa, quiero esa –dijo señalando a Katara, su hermana lo miró extrañada -¿Qué?, ¿no puedo tener una?, bien, quédatela tú…

-¡Claro que puedes tener una, pero Mai se enfadaría! –río –además ¡Quizás que le harías a la pobre chica, Zuzu!

-Cállate, Azula, simplemente me pregunto por que te divierten tanto.

-¡Quédatela!, ¿vienes dos, no? –pregunto la princesa al sujeto, le asintió –la otra, la que está a su lado, veremos si me soportas, si logras pasar un año conmigo, te prometo libertad, si enloqueces antes…

-Que es lo mas probable que suceda –comentó el chico.

-…no te preocupes por tu destino… -dijo tétricamente la princesa, ambos se fueron pagándole al sujeto un sirviente –así que te gusto, ¿eh, Zuko?

-¿Una esclava?, definitivamente estas loca –le dijo seriamente su hermano, pero ella seguía con su sonrisa burlona –Mamá –reclamo el a la mujer que se acercaba, ella solo sonrió, sabía como se llevaban sus hijos, Azula molestaba a Zuko y el la buscaba.

-Niños, me iré de viaje, no sé por cuanto tiempo, cuídense –fue lo único que dijo, le dio un abrazo a ambos, detrás de ella habían mucho sirvientes con maletas.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –reclamo su hijo, pero Ursa no tenía ganas de hablar de nada de eso, se despidió con un beso y se marcho.

-Parece que tiene prisa –le dijo divertida su hermana mientras el fruncía el entrecejo.

--

-Señor –hablo una voz desde afuera de su habitación –aquí esta su esclava.

-Si, si, como sea –dijo indiferente el chico mientras estaba tendido en el piso, pero la vio, la vio por segunda vez, era realmente hermosa, se quedo estático mirándola, ella estaba furiosa –debes tener hambre, yo tengo sed, tráeme… -pero no pudo seguir hablando, se dio cuenta de ella se había puesto en marcha y le servía un líquido en un vaso, se divirtió toda la tarde con esa chica mandándola de aquí para allá.

-¡Suficiente! –le grito –eh sido muy complaciente, paciente y… quiero irme ya –se exaspero, pero el chico seguía con su mirada indiferente –no pretendo obedecer una mas de tus ordenes, ¿me oíste? –pregunto seria, el se acerco a ella y gano detrás.

-Me pregunto cómo te verías con tres azotes en tu espalda –dijo tétricamente mientras rasgaba la espalda del vestido para ver la piel de la chica, con su índice marco tres lineas que la recorrieron, ella se alejo del joven algo asustada –bien, espero que no vuelva a pasar –dijo viendo los asustados ojos de ella -¿sabes?, no se como serán las cosas en el Polo Sur, pero aquí lo esclavos mantienen la mirada baja, no reclaman… y acuérdate de esto, soy tu señor –le dijo fríamente –repite conmigo, "mi señor, que quiere" –sarcástico hizo que agachara la cabeza.

-Mis señores –reclamo ella levantando nuevamente la mirada –son los espíritus de la Luna y el Océano, Tui y La, no un príncipe caprichoso –al chico esto le pareció una insolencia.

-Tui y La no te protegen ahora, han perdido la guerra, a ellos no les importa el mundo… los han abandonados –ella no lo soporto mas y salió de allí, el príncipe quedo con una sonrisa en sus labios, la había hecho dudar.

Fin, ¿Qué opinan?, se que esta recién comenzando, pero falta poco para la parte zutara :), espero les guste y no tengo nada mas que decir, xao, cuídense.

PD: no buen titulo para el fic, podrian ayudarme con eso?


End file.
